The Arcade
Description An enormous three story building covered in Christmas lights (or non-Christmas lights). A set of double doors leads to a lobby where there’s a glassed-in counter where you check in and get issued your day game pass on a strap to go around the neck. From the lobby you go through a second set of double doors into a low-key, more typical arcade game room, though the games themselves range from the typical to the more specialized such as a large number of math and science oriented games that range from a basic understanding to an advanced understanding. The basic areas of the arcade are likewise lit with Christmas lights or other colored lights throughout the year that are strung up in complicated patterns along the walls and in patterns on the ceiling. "This is Oz's Wonderland in comparison. Of the techno future. And it's a jolts dream." She reaches out to rest her hand against a wall panel and looks upward and the lights begin to twinkle and change colors like they're a puddle of water, rippling outward. Throughout the entirety of The Arcade there are computer screens located under blue lights and information help counters. The blue light computers are directories and can show detailed layouts of the building, and with a scan of the pass card they will also show someone the location of everyone in their party that day. The information help counters allow you to make contact with others interested in playing a multi-player game and help people get matched up with others with the same interests or skills (especially monks, but also useful for powerful jolts). Sections Movie Room *There’s a room that’s always showing something, television shows, science fiction movies, super old movies, anime, eighties cartoons, etc. Snack Bar & Restaurant The snack bar serves a fair numbers of drinks that froth. *The restaurant has a Makotos type set up, though they don’t often serve straight up Japanese food, but it has the same cooking in front of you with lots of flair and fire set up. What they often serve are certain kinds of diner food, some Mexican, some Asian fusion, and there are always popping cauldrons of soup. Bathrooms *Look like old mad scientist movie sets. The Monk Section It’s almost like a training area Non-Arcade Areas *The store *The Salon: does hair, makeup, and nails, often in a thoroughly punk style Membership Details The Arcade requires a membership card ($300 a year Premium, $450 a year for Premium Monk), and each membership comes with different access and perks dependent on whether someone is a jolt, monk, normal or magi. Membership allows one guest per visit. You get extra rewards on your account when you bring guests in on your account. Members are assigned a locker and key. Each person is issued a pass for the day on a neck strap. The pass tells people what you have access to, and will let people into areas that are restricted based on specialty purchase, magic, or age. The pass, linked to the credit card associated with the membership, is also the form of payment accepted at the restaurant, the snack bar, the store, and the non-arcade activities. Some of the arcade games are worth points and those points accumulate on the pass and the membership account. There is a prize counter at which those points can be redeemed, or they can be saved indefinitely. Underage monks need permission from parents or a Master at their House (or Shoftim) in order to play the multi-player monk games. Category:Locations Category:Jolt Category:Recreation